roblox_super_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Charred
Charred Charred (Flergydergy/Cal) is currently 20 and a former member of The Chaos Bringers. He works with The Blur, Fade' '''and Echo as a mentor' in the Super Alliance. He can create and manipulate fire, allowing him to do a number of things. Charred is currently in a relationship with '''Fade. Origin Cal Illen grew up in an unhealthy family environment. His parents were alcoholics and were abusive. He took up drumming in order to have something to keep him mentally healthy. This failed to help, and he became an arsonist at 17. He used to create small fires that he could somewhat control. But one day, he wanted to cause pain, like the pain that he felt. He set his school on fire one day. He planned it so that it looked like it was an accident during a science experiment. However, as the fire was not in his control, it heated up bottles of the chemicals being used that day. They bottles exploded from the heat, splashing an assortment of chemicals onto his arms. The pain was excruciating. Cal ran away from the authorities, knowing that an investigation into the fire would prove it was actually his fault. The chemicals had absorbed into his arms and left strange markings on them. The pain was still racing through his arms, getting worse and worse until eventually his hands caught fire. The reaction of the assorted chemicals, heat, and his DNA caused him to develop the ability to create and manipulate fire. He developed a nomadic life, terrified of what damage he could do. Nightmares of his abusive past plagued him. One day, a man by the name of Bullets entered the cafe he was having breakfast at. Bullets was joined by a young girl, a slim lady in a straight jacket, and a man shrouded in radiation. They proceeded to cause havoc. Stressed, Cal accidentally created fire. The young girl noticed and began to whisper in his head. She encouraged him to join them in their cause. Having felt defeated for years, he was swayed. He took on the name Charred and practiced fighting with his powers every day. News of these ‘Chaos Bringers’ was brought to the attention of The Blur, Echo, and Fade. These three then fought the Chaos Bringers. Fade skimmed through everyone’s fears, searching for a weak link. Charred was the one with the most fears and Fade began to search through them. She discovered that his most intimate fear was becoming a monster, like his parents did. Using her agility to dodge Charred’s fire, Fade drew out this fear from his forehead. Charred collapsed to the ground, shaking from the realisation that he was in fact becoming his biggest fear. While the rest of the Chaos Bringers escaped, Charred was caught by the heroes and locked away in a super-prison. Fade began to think about her most intimate fear and how similar it was to Charred’s. Determined to help him right his wrongs and become good, she visited him in prison. She expressed her hope, and how she also suffers from the same fear. Charred warmed up to her and they began to talk about how they worried that their powers were going to end up corrupting or controlling them. Fade visited more and more until eventually they were able to convince the authorities to let him free (he was allowed since he only recently joined the Chaos Bringers and had not caused harm to anyone). Fade introduced him to her friends and so began a beautiful friendship. Of course, Fade and Charred grew closer and began to date. Charred joined the Super Alliance as a mentor for heroes with elemental powers. Private Headquarters Charred has no private headquarters. He occasionally hangs out with Fade and the other mentors at The Blur's HQ, but spends most of his time at the Super Alliance's base. Powers -Fire Burst Charred can create and shoot fire from his hands. -Fire Manipulation Charred can manipulate already existing fire. -Heat Control Charred can alter the temperature around him and raise or lower it. -Smoke Cover Charred can increase the amount of smoke his fire makes and therefore disable the sight of enemies. Co-Op -Flaming Fear (Fade) Charred can set the physical manifestations of fears that Fade makes alight. Because of this, Fade and Charred and trap enemies within a ring of flaming fears. Abilities - Charred has played the drums since he was young and can often be seen in the Beta Training Room practicing. -His years of drumming have also increased his upper-arm strength. -Fade is an expert in parkour and has been teaching Charred a few basic moves. Weaknesses -Water is a huge weakness as it douses Charred's flames. -Charred occasionally has nightmares about his childhood, along with some about his time in the Chaos Bringers. These are very touchy subjects that he only talks to Fade about. -Fade is Charred's girlfriend, who he wants to protect from evil at all costs. -''Heat Control'' and Smoke Cover take up a lot of Charred's energy. Allies Fade Fade is Charred's girlfriend. Because of her, he turned over a new leaf and left the Chaos Bringers. The Blur The Blur works alongside his friend Charred, but is somewhat cautious of him due to his past and affiliation with The Chaos Bringers, even though he left them. Echo Echo works great alongside her friend Charred, and is really happy that Fade is in a relationship with him. She often jokes around about their relationship. Villains The Chaos Bringers His once not-so-close friends, the Chaos Bringers continue to cause havoc. They also want to destroy the Super Alliance, along with The Blur, Echo, and Fade, which he cannot allow. The Mystic Monolith The Mystic Monolith is The Blur's archenemy. Charred, along with Fade and Echo, helps The Blur fight him.